Le feux follet derrière la porte
by Hibernum
Summary: Un bavard évoque ses souvenirs dans un couloir de Sainte Mangouste. Mais de quelle fille parle-t-il ?Petit OS en deux chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages présentés ici n'est de ma production, ils appartiennent à la merveilleuse JKR qui continue de nous faire tant rêver._

 _Nda : Voici une petite histoire qui m'est passée par la tête. Il n'y a que deux petits chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_

 **LE FEU FOLLET DERRIERE LA PORTE**

 _Dans un couloir de Sainte Mangouste._

« Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Qui fait frissonner votre épine dorsale. Quelque chose comme un vers, dans un fruit mûr, qui se déplace lentement, creuse avec parcimonie. Ça rampe, ça grogne, ça dévore. Et ça finit par arriver jusqu'à votre cœur et là, le petit vers y fait un nid, il grossit, se multiplie, et ça y est, c'est fini, vous ne pouvez plus lutter. Vous l'aimez, la fille aux cheveux emmêlés et au yeux de feux follet.

Moi, la première fois que je l'ai vue, après Poudlard, elle m'a fait un effet boom ! Comme une explosion de scroutt à pétard ! Mais elle ne m'a pas vu, elle regardait ailleurs, elle regarde toujours ailleurs. Ça aussi ça m'a plu, qu'elle ne me voit pas, qu'elle ne connaisse pas mon nom mais que parfois, elle me sourie, voyant autour de moi des créatures extravagantes. Quand j'étais à l'Université de Saint Andrews – pas la moldue, la vraie! - je passais mon temps à l'observer. Oh, c'était pas bien difficile, j'avais pas b'soin de me montrer discret, elle avait toujours le nez en l'air, voyant ce que nous autres, pauvres mortels, on n'voyait jamais. Ah ! J'ai la nostalgie de ces heures de silence et d'admiration. J'aimais tant imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, ce monde merveilleux superposé sur l'ennuyeux qui m'était inaccessible. Et puis, il y avait ses yeux ! Ces grandes prunelles pâles où s'entortillent des filaments d'or jaune. Il y a de la magie dans ses iris là !

En cours, elle ne notait quasiment jamais rien et je la soupçonne même, lors de ses rares prises de notes, de ne pas du tout avoir écrit ce que nos professeurs racontaient pourtant avec passion. Son visage opalescent tourné vers les fenêtres ou le plafond ne reflétait jamais l'atmosphère des conférences. Sur sa peau éclairée par les bougies flottantes des amphithéâtres brillaient des milliers de lucioles insondables. Mais son absence apparente d'attention n'a jamais démenti sa capacité à réussir brillamment tous ses examens. À y perdre la tête, je vous dis !

Je vous ai pas dit son nom ? Finalement, c'est assez logique ! A moi, il m'a fallu des mois avant de l'apprendre et de pouvoir le chuchoter le soir avant de m'endormir. _Luna_. Ça roule sous la langue, non ? Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un ayant un prénom correspondant si bien à ce qu'il semble être. Et n'allez pas croire que je l'accuse d'être dans la lune, loin s'en faut ! Non, c'est parce qu'elle est aussi mystérieuse que l'astre sélène, aussi brillante, aussi délicate et somptueuse. Ah, quand je vous dis que je l'ai dans la peau, cette déesse lunaire !

Comment je l'ai rencontrée ? Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée. Un jour, elle m'est tombée dessus. Littéralement. Je marchais, la cherchais des yeux, éperdu, perdu sans son aura bizarre, quand, au détour de l'hiver et d'un couloir, BAM ! Tout est tombé par terre, nos livres, nos sacs, nos jambes et mon cœur. Emmêlés dans nos affaires et étalés sur le parquet poussiéreux, elle m'a regardé et j'ai eu l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'elle me voyait. Me voyait vraiment, j'veux dire. Elle m'a souri de sa bouche charmante et elle m'a parlé. Ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Incapable de m'en souvenir. J'étais trop bouleversé. Rien que d'entendre sa voix chantante me faisait presque défaillir. Et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps que je la regardais sans oser lui parler. Quelque chose s'est bloqué dans ma gorge, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je crois qu'elle m'a demandé si j'étais muet. J'ai dû lui faire un rictus. Vous savez, une de ses lippes qui déforment votre visage et vous donne un air de troll moins éveillé que la moyenne ? Comme ça, oui, exactement comme ça !J'ai ramassé mes affaires précipitamment et je suis parti. Enfin, ce s'rait plus juste de dire que j'ai détalé comme un strangulot devant le calamar géant affamé !

Oh comme je me suis trouvé bête ! En me réfugiant dans les toilettes, je me suis regardé dans la glace et je me suis vu, tout suant avec mon rictus à la noix encore englué sur mon visage. Je me suis traité de tous les noms, bougre d'idiot que j'étais de ne pas avoir réussi à lui parler ! Ce soir là, j'arrivais pas à dormir, bien sûr ! Machinalement, j'me suis mis à trier mon sac, ça me calme quand je m'affole, et qu'est-ce que j'y ai trouvé alors que mon palpitant essayait de sortir de ma poitrine ?

Une grosse boucle d'oreille en forme de radis rose. »


	2. Chapter 2

_Toujours dans un couloir, à Sainte Mangouste._

« C'est grâce à ce bijou que tout a commencé. Sans lui, pfffff, je préfère pas imaginer ce qu'aurait été ma vie. Ah non, vraiment pas ! Parfois, quand j'y repense, je la soupçonne de l'avoir fait exprès. D'avoir vu dans un de ses augures dont j'ignore le secret qu'on devait se rencontrer. Et que j'étais trop bête ou trop timide pour prendre les choses en main. Enfin, c'est un peu niais de dire ça parce que Luna, elle croit pas au destin. Alors que moi, parfois, je me demande.

Ou alors elle m'avait vu la regarder. Vous savez, elle est beaucoup moins hors du monde qu'on croit. C'est une fine observatrice. Elle regarde pas les gens, elle voit leurs dedans. Quelques fois, j'me demande si elle est pas un peu devineresse.

Ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai découvert la boucle d'oreille ? Oh, j'ose à peine raconter ça, tellement je me trouve encore benêt. Hé bien, fallait bien que je lui rende. Parce que je suis peut-être empoté, mais je pouvais pas ne pas lui rendre son bien. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. Et puis j'ai répété, répété, répété devant mon miroir. Toute la nuit ! Le lendemain, j'avais fière allure ! Des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et les yeux rouges des veines fragilisées par la veille. Un apollon, quoi ! J'ai pas réussi à la trouver avant le début du cours d' _Anatomie Avancée des Mandragores_ , mais je l'ai cherché – et trouvée! - dans l'amphithéâtre. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce cours. Pas le moindre. Je me souviens de m'être trop rongé les ongles et d'avoir senti ma nuque se perler de transpiration tellement j'angoissais. Quand la sonnerie a retenti, je me suis levé si vite que j'ai renversé l'encre de mon voisin qui a, cela va sans dire, copieusement manifesté son exaspération. Faut dire, j'avais gigoté pendant tout le cours. Évidemment, toute l'assistance s'est tournée vers nous, dont ma chère Luna, que le boucan avait fait sursauter. Ah, bonjour l'approche ! Mais quand elle m'a reconnu, elle m'a souri. Je pense qu'à ce moment-là, j'ai pris une délicate teinte vermillon, mais pas à cause de mon embarras à cause de l'encre. Non. C'était parce qu'elle me regardait. Et qu'elle avait l'air ravi de me voir.

On s'est évidemment rejoints à la sortie. Mon ventre faisaient des cabrioles, comme sur les montagnes prusses moldues, vous voyez ? Ce jour-là, j'ai réussi à articuler quelques mots en lui rendant sa boucle d'oreille. Et puis elle m'a dit que c'était pas la peine de me la rendre, qu'elle en avait déjà fabriqué une autre. Elle m'a dit que je pouvais la garder et que si je la portais, elle me protégerai des fameuses Joncheruines. J'étais tellement ému, j'ai à peine bafouillé un remerciement en prenant à nouveau une couleur carmin. À partir de ce moment-là, on ne s'est plus quittés. Elle m'a pris comme partenaire de recherche, je me rappelle même pas avoir dit oui. Mais elle comme moi, on savait que j'en mourrais d'envie. Elle m'a initié à tellement de choses, elle m'a montré tellement de manière de voir le monde. Elle s'en fichait de mon nom célèbre. Je me demande si elle a même déjà fait le rapprochement entre moi et Norbert. Alors que les autres voulaient travailler avec moi parce qu'ils croyaient que mon ascendance me rendait intelligent, elle, elle me poussait à devenir brillant. Et elle-même n'était pas en reste. Jamais je n'ai rencontré d'esprit aussi curieux et débridé que le sien. Tout est possible tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé le contraire. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de découvertes qu'on a faites avec cette philosophie ! Bon, certes, on n'a jamais trouvé de Nargoles, mais on a bien découvert un fossile de Ronflak Cornu juste à côté de Stockholm ! Ah, cette femme !

_ _(à travers la porte de la chambre)_ Rolf, grand babilleur ! Arrête d'ennuyer le médicomage ! Il t'a juste demandé comment on s'est rencontrés. Viens plutôt m'aider avec Lorcan et Lysander.

_ Tout de suite, Luna. J'arrive. »


End file.
